dbaffandomcom-20200222-history
Bra
bra or bulla is second child of vegeta and bulma and this makes her half human half earthling human type and she was born in age 780 her family include her brother trunks and future trunks from another timeline through her father side she is related to king vegeta and her uncle tarble and gure who is tarble wife who are from the royal family of vegeta. her mother side include dr briefs who is her maternal grandfather and panchy maternal grandmother and tights her aunt later bulma Leigh descendent and vegeta jr who are her descendants. appearance Bra bears almost no physical resemblance to her father and looks almost completely like her mother. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". personality Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Since childhood, Bulla seems to have no problem with violence, but lacks the competitive streak and aggression of a Saiyan. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Vegeta dotes on Bulla and spoils her, which may be partly the reason why Bulla grows up to be very stubborn and demanding, although they have a close relationship. Although she is said to be very strong, she is not a fighter. Due to having mellowed out since the Buu conflict, Vegeta doesn't force her to train like he did with her brother Trunks and gives Bulla more freedom as a child. Due to this, she prefers shopping over training, a trait she picked up from her mother, and shows no interest in following in her father and brother's footsteps. Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. dragon ball AF after the fight with xictor bra appears on the transport to help with trunks and goten out after listing what the kai said about the dragon balls and needing 7 sayians, vegeta remarks that pan and bra are not even super saiyans in which they both get up and say "do not underestimate us" and smile at each other and both power up to super saiyans shocking trunks and the others. she is later seen feeding broly after his capture and resurrection they talk about how all saiyans are super and her father can defeat him broly breaks free and grabs her leg and later escapes. she is later seen at Satan dojo fighting pan and destroying the buliding. power Toriyama has stated that Bulla is strong also, though she hasn't participated in battle.2 Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite also being strong,3 preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.4 Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulla is shown fighting for the first time and is shown to be capable of Flight, firing Ki Blasts, and Ki Pass (she had previously demonstrated Flight and Ki Pass in Dragon Ball GT while infected by one of Baby's Tuffle parasites). She is also shown to be capable of using techniques such as her father's Galick Gun, as well as Pan's Maiden's Rage and Maiden Burst techniques showing she is capable of producing powerful Energy Waves and Explosive Waves. Like her mother, she can use her sexual appeal to her advantage via her Sexy Smile and Super Sexy Smile techniques, giving her an advantage against male opponents. In Sub-Event: "My Darling", Bulla and her cohorts challenges Tekka's team to a fight in order to punish them for interfering in Bulla's attempts to get Dennish to notice her. However it is shown that she is not strong enough to defeat Tekka's team (which consists her brother's younger self, Kid Goten, Kid Goku, Pan, and Tekka) even with help from her teammates. Presumably her weakness is the result of her lack of training. However she is still strong enough to join Tekka's Team on their adventures through the Timespace Rift and participate in the Timespace Tournament. She can also grow much stronger over the course of the game allowing her to learn more powerful techniques. Techniques and special abilities Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. Ki Blast - Bulla can fire ki blasts in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ki Transfer - While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. Maiden Burst - An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Burst - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Maiden Blast - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Blast - A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultimate Maiden Blast - An even stronger version of Maiden Blast that is stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. Galick Gun - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Sexy Smile - Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. Super Sexy Smile - A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Attack Shout - A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. First Striker - Acts at the start of battle (this skill activates by chance after ). One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Capricious - Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Team Attacker - Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. forms and fusions During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. While under its influence, Bulla demonstrates the ability to fly using Ki and can transfer her ki along with Baby's other followers to power up Baby into his Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2. fusions bra can fuse with pan to form bulpan super saiyian bra was training with pan and later unlocked the super sayian transformation